


The Day

by ElSun



Category: Profiler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Sam's reality begins to seem ....





	The Day

Rain hit the window sill causing Sam to turn over. Se half expected Chole to be woken up. Lying back into the sheets her mind was clear for a moment. She never gave herself a free reign of herself thoughts . Since Jack her world mainly theirs. Yet for a few seconds she let someone else slip in. The room lit up as lightning broke the night. When the noise settled again, she slipped back into her slumber. The morning alarm lulled thru the room. As she rolled over it was another day of work. Rising she made her way thru her morning prep.  
She was heading out of her room,into the morning moments with what was left of family.  
"Hi Mom."  
"HI Sweety."  
"Sam"  
"Angel."  
"Are you gonna have breakfast?"  
"You, know I ..." she stopped a mintue, she could lie. Yet she wanted wanted to be around if only for a minute or two before work began.  
"Yes."  
"Good." Taking Chole's hand they headed into the kitchen. Sam watched her daughter for a moment knowing everyday she could feel her hate for Jack a little more. Angel had been saying something that had Chole agreeing and she was about to race off before she answered.  
Then it happened again like always. She slowed down for a second thought about what was said,she tried to be apart of the team. The other two were seated and for a brief moment she was moment. When she lift she was already epecting the net "monster." The elevator was empty. She was standing there for a moment a thought passing thru. Something private and then she thought about the date.  
Making it to her office she sat down and took a breathe she woulda have taken the but thanks to Jack. Days like today were gone. She was about to think when Bailey called.  
"Sam briefing now."  
"On my way." The team assembled into the room everyone taking there seatsseats As George began reading the victims. Sam sat inlistening, she knew once she got to the scene she would have acess to the crime. She still compilled all the imformation about the case. When Grace done she and Bailey were off to the jet. When they arrived at the scene the remaing crews had just about wrapped up. So she was free to move thru to look at the scene. She was in the room where the murder took place. She had already walked thru the house.   
Now she let the rest of the crime roll thru her brain. Sam was focused she could now.  
"What do you think?" Bailey asked   
"They are working to prove that Justice is blind."  
"They?"  
"Yes two two individuals each both were learning, becomming,growing as a crimnal."  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes, they aren't done."  
She looked up from the book she was palming and headed out the door, she looked down the street.  
Bailey could sense something was churning inside her. He was right she was on the prowl for danger. Once they were finnished she was seated on the jet and waiting to get back to Grace.  
Whilst in the air she looked at other photo's. The last one she held onto, something seemed to speak to her. Back at HQ she topped into see Grace.  
"Good I have have something for you. This particular strand has 16 particals each one different but its the last one that isnt from the same company. Special order.  
"Thanks."  
"Can ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"When you are not holed up in here. What was life like?"  
"Life... Somewhere before all this there city-limits, sky-lines and the occasional grown-up. Now I have a very nlimited response for those words."  
"I bet there may have been some other words."  
"Possible."  
"You bring me that strand."  
"I'll match it."  
"Thanks."  
Sam and Grace had words most days but when the horror struck there easy working became war torn board rooms.  
TBC...


End file.
